Programmable controllers are typically connected to industrial equipment such as assembly lines and machine tools to sequentially operate the equipment in accordance with a stored program. In programmable controllers such as those disclosed in the above cited patents, for example, the control program is stored in a memory and includes instructions which are read out in rapid sequence and executed to examine the condition of selected sensing devices on the controlled equipment, or to energize or de-energize selected operating devices on the controlled equipment contingent upon the status of one or more of the examined sensing devices.
The processor for these controllers is designed to rapidly execute programmable controller type instructions which in medium to large sized controllers includes not only instructions that manipulated single-bit input and output data, but also arithmetic instructions, file handling instructions, timers and counters, sequencers and other, more complex instructions. Such instructions have become quite standardized in the industry and they may be directly associated with elements of a ladder diagram which is easily understood by control engineers. Program panels such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,612 and 3,813,649 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,702 have been developed to assist the user in developing and editing ladder diagram type control programs comprised of such programmable controller instructions.
To insure that the programmable controller can respond quickly to change in the status of sensing devices on the controlled system, it is imperative that the controller execute the control program repeatedly at a very high rate. The rate at which a programmable controller can execute the instructions in its instruction set, as well as the size of the control program, are the primary factors which determine the rate at which the programmable controller can repeatedly execute, or "scan", the control program.
While ladder diagram control programs are particularly easy to create and edit for relatively small to medium scale control tasks, they become cumbersome and inefficient to use in large control tasks. Large ladder diagram control programs are difficult to understand, difficult to trouble shoot, and require a long time to execute.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/717,221, filed on Mar. 28, 1985 entitled "Programmable Controller with Function Chart Interpreter" addresses this problem. The controller described therein includes a processor which stores a plurality of separate ladder control programs that are logically related to each other by a stored function chart program, and the processor is operable to execute the stored function chart program which directs which ones of the stored ladder programs are to be repeatedly executed by the processor at any point in time. It has been discovered that large control tasks can usually be broken down into separate control steps which are executed in a sequential order as the controlled machine or process advances through its states. Each control step is defined by a separately executable ladder program which is easy to understand and which may be executed at a very high scan rate. The sequence in which the separate control steps are executed is defined by the function chart program which is a general expression of how the controlled machine or process is to operate. The user may thus define the general manner in which the machine or process is to operate using function chart constructs, and then define the detailed operation of the machine or process in separate, easily managed ladder programs.
The previous applications of function chart and ladder programs have been in programmable controllers having a single processor for executing the programs. Recently a programmable controller has been conceived which employs several processors each capable of simultaneously executing a separate ladder program. This type of controller requires a mechanism for coordinating the ladder programs being executed by the different processors.
Another problem developed when previous programmable controllers had to execute complex routines such as solving an equation. Such computational tasks often tied up the processor for relatively long periods of time delaying the execution of other rungs of the ladder program. This could result in certain portions of the controlled equipment not being supervised frequently enough by the programmable controller.